


Не пой, красавица, при мне

by WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: стихи, отсылки на добрую детскую песенку про ежиков (pikabu.ru/story/pesnya_pro_ezhika_1874577)





	Не пой, красавица, при мне

Башня Старка, поздний вечер, звезд небесная плеяда,  
Подгребает Роджерс к Старку, говорит: послушай, Тони…  
По лицу и взгляду видно: Стиву снова что-то надо.  
Слышно легкое смущенье в бархатистом баритоне.  
Вскинул Тони взгляд на Стива, мир вокруг как будто замер,  
Лишь гудит мотор игриво в темном недре криокамер.  
Выражает этот взгляд:  
Стиву Тони очень рад.

Томным голосом плейбоя  
Вопрошает: что с тобою?  
Что краснеешь как девица?  
Одному в ночи не спится?

Стив вздыхает: Про не спится — разговор пойдет отдельный.  
А сейчас про тех, кто дрыхнет методично и сурово.  
Я б хотел явиться к Баки с мелодичной колыбельной,  
Но уныло понимаю, что не помню ни полслова.  
Ни единой детской песни — только воинские марши.  
А они – ну ты хоть тресни — для малюточек постарше.  
Время есть у нас в ночи:  
Колыбельной — научи!

Мне бы песенка такая,  
Чтоб побольше в ней кавая.  
Чтоб цветочки и зверюшки,  
Радость, счастье и игрушки.

Тони мерит Стива взглядом комедийного злодея,  
Как змея из лба коняги, по губам ползет ухмылка:  
Хочешь песню про зверюшек? Ничего себе идея!  
Всей душою разделяю и поддерживаю пылко.  
От тебя сейчас, дружище, не сокрою я секрета:  
В смысле, блин, духовной пищи, круче нет авторитета.  
Я тебе, моя душа,  
Выдам песню про ежа!

Там еще в сухом остатке  
Есть и прочие зверятки!  
Рыбки есть, и даже птички,  
И лошадки, и лисички.

Просияв лицом и взором и вооружась блокнотом,  
Стив садится перед Старком с авторучкой наготове.  
Как в «Ла Скала» примадонна, Старк поет, согласно нотам,  
А у Стива на румянец все сильней стремятся брови.  
До того богат и долог список тех, о ком поется,  
Что едва ли незоолог без бутылки разберется.  
Но с фантазией — ей-ей! —  
Впереди планеты всей.

Взять банан — и с обезьянкой…  
Если слон — то со стремянкой...  
Коль гадюка — то с опаской…  
Если скунса — только лаской…

Но у каждого куплета вывод есть, всегда единый:  
Ты люби, кого захочешь, с плавниками или с мехом,  
Но как ежика увидишь — избегай любви ежиной,  
Что кончается слезами, а отнюдь не громким смехом.  
Усладивши слух куплетом про слона, пчелу и галку,  
Понял Стив: в процессе этом он сломал воображалку.  
И вздохнул: сдается мне,   
Лучше спится в тишине!


End file.
